Me  Kuroshitsuji & Naruto
by HitomiHaiku
Summary: Basically, its about me and the others having a conversation


me: Well Hello! today, here with me are the two main characters from kuroshitsuji!

Ciel: pleasure to be here. i am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive is my butler.

sebastian: Hello I am Sebastian Michaelis.

me: ehehe* squeeling like an idiot*

sebastian&ciel: (looks at eachother and just dont say anything)

me: anyways! we have other guests! Characters from Naruto!

Naruto: Im Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be Hokage!

Sakura: Naruto you Baka! theres no Hokage in the real world!

Sai: i think what you guys have are Presidents right?

me:ahhh...uhmm!( what a smart person) *o*

Suaske: i dont care. just let me go back. i need to kill everyone in Konaha!

Naruto: NOO! i wont let you!

Sauske: Too late!

Sakura: Kill Me then! right now!

me:[ gladly too! :) ]

Sauske: hmp, your a waist of my time. now let me go back to my Revenge!

Ciel: excuse me. your killing people for revenge?

Sebastian: *smirk* ( you found a friend Boc-Chan?.)

Sauske: so,got a problem?

Ciel: not at all! actually im doing the same thing.

me: i have Murders here? uh-oh...

Sauske: hmph.

Ciel: it hurts right... makes you want to hurt everyone even the person closest to you.

Sauske: ...

Naruto: Suaske wouldnt hurt me right?* eyes like puupys*

Sauske: * looks at Naruto* *clench fists* Ofcourse not...

Naruto: *looks up* *Smiles* I Love You!

me: EH!

Sai: EH!

Sauske: EHH!

Sakura:EHHHH!

Naruto: yeah.. i love you,Suaske...* eyes watery* dont leave me...

Sauske:* grabs Naruto hands and pull him for a hug* Ofcourse Dobe, i wont ever leave you.

Me: LIIIARRRR!

Sai: *Puts hand on my mouth to shut me up* what she ment to say was " TIREDD!" eheh shes tired!~

Me:NO im not! Naruto Fly away,hurry!

Sai: *hits my neck in the back* oops, what happened? oh see, you are tired.

Sakura: Sai, i saw that.

Sai: * smiles* i dont understand what you're saying.

Sakura( theres that annoying smile..)

Ciel: Sebastian,are we being left out?

Sebastian: yes,my lord.

Ciel:...Sebastian.

Sebastian: yes?

Ciel:...Im hungry.

Sebatian: * smirks* do you want? To eat or drink?

Ciel: ill have a drink.

Sebastian: Small cup or Big Cup?

Ciel: Big cup.

sebastian: is that an order?

Ciel: yes

Sebastian: You want Sebastian or Sebastian?

Ciel: I want Sebastian.

Sebastian: *Smirks* Yes my lord.* carries Ciel in bridal style*

Ciel: * realizing what he said*( damn that Sebastian) Put me down!

Sebastian: but, i have to finish the first order.

Ciel: Sebastian!

Sebastian: yes?

Ciel: Not here...

Sebastian: *schock, eyes open wide*

me: yes, Here! RIGHT HERE! drop your pants!

everyone: ehhh!

Sakura: you're awake?

me: ahha yes,oh yea Sai? i talked to Kishimoto about ending your life in have fun dying =]

Sai:...

me: just joking! AHAHAHA!

Sai: * takes out a paper scroll* * writes" dont forget to kill Hitomi" *

me: *peeks*

Sai: * turns around to see me*

me: *turns away*

Sai: did you see it?

me: huh? what? what did you write?

Sai:( she didnt see it) nothing.

me( i did see it!) oh okay...

...

Me: AWkward...

Sakura: oh yeah, so how did you wake up?

me: no!

Sakura: what?

me: no! its embarrasing!

Sakura: dont tell me you woke up from the smell of Yaoi that ciel and sebastian were doing?

me:* schock* ( how'd you know?)...

Everyone:...

me: ay ya ya! Im dead!

Naruto: wow! Sakura you got it right!

Sakura: eerrh Thanks...

me* go and hides in the corner* * turns to the right* * eyes schock* WOAH Sauske you scared me!

Sauske: Shut up. just get me out of here.

me: (looks at him) * Punches him *

Sauske: ouch, what the hell?

me: oh Sauske what happened?

Sauske: you frean pun-

me: * hits the stomache* oh suaske i cant hear you! i think your sick! Guys, youguys can go back now~ ^^

Sakura: Sai, you saw that didnt you?

Sai: ehhh...yes...

Naruto: oh no! Sauske, Sauske,wake up! * runs to Sauske*

me: i think youguys better go get him check back at Konaha

Naruto: thats a good idea. Hey guys, we're going back!

POOF~ POOF~ POOF~ POOF~POOF~

me: Sayonara~ *turns around* sooooo~ its just the kuroshitsuji characters!

...

me: EHHH! where did they go? * sees a not* *picks it up*

letter: Dear Hitomi, Ciel was getting sick so i am going to nurse him at home. feel free to come visit us, but not today,or tomorow. Ciel will probably be soar from tonight. (if you know what i mean) please have fun with the rest of today. again sorrie for leaving.

sign, Sebastian Michaelis

me: awwweeee! im such a loner...


End file.
